<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakens by MayGlenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773287">Awakens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn'>MayGlenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Force, canon compliant (derogatory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Force was...almost dormant, for a time. Sleeping. I couldn’t feel it or reach it. No one could.”</p><p>Finn nodded. “Until Rey.” </p><p>Leia smiled at him, laughing at a joke only she understood. “Until Rey, yes. She is strong in the Force. And yet she scavenged for most of her life, not knowing. Not able to feel it.”</p><p>“Well, she didn’t know she was a Jedi then,” Finn said. </p><p>“Not until she met you, to be precise.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Leia Organa, Implied/Background Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kylo Ren didn’t just wipe out the new Jedi Order, he created a rift in the Force so great that it severed the galaxy’s connection to it. Luke didn’t help much, unfortunately, by running off like he did. And...I suppose, neither did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia looked so old and feeble, these days, but Finn refused to acknowledge that it meant anything. He and Poe and Rey and Rose did more and more of the little stuff for her, but he told himself (and Rose, when she admitted to him that she was worried) that that was all just part of her training them in the inner workings of the Resistance, trusting them with additional duties as they made themselves invaluable to her and the cause of galactic freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Finn had much point of reference for things like this. When generals got too old to be ruthless in the First Order they either retired or they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>retired. The Resistance didn’t exactly have people waiting in the wings thinking they could replace General Leia Organa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Finn wasn’t worried about that now. Right now he and Leia were sitting—manning the comms, technically, because no one had time to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the Resistance—and things were quiet, and just the two of them, so they had time to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia reached out to refill her cup from the small teapot, and she poured more for Finn, as well. They were out of caf, but this tea was almost as good, if you liked the taste of grass. “The Force was...almost dormant, for a time. Sleeping. I couldn’t feel it or reach it. No one could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded. “Until Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia smiled at him, laughing at a joke only she understood. “Until Rey, yes. She is strong in the Force. And yet she scavenged for most of her life, not knowing. Not able to feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was a Jedi then,” Finn said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until she met you, to be precise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn waited, but there was some significance in what she said that she was expecting him to pick up on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, I guess those things </span>
  <em>
    <span>coincided…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Finn said, waving a hand in a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia shook her head, patting Finn’s knee. “The lightsaber called out after years in Maz’s keeping because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>awakened it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey </span>
  </em>
  <span>was there...I didn’t…” Finn began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used it. You’re Force-sensitive, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but…” Finn stopped, considering, but whatever the Force may or may not be guiding him to think or feel, he wanted to hear it. “What are you saying, exactly, Leia?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Force has Awakened that day, Finn. Through you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn felt his face flush. “Uhh, come again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia smiled, took a sip of her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us have the complete picture. But the way I’m seeing it, the galaxy found its connection to the Force again through you. That night in the desert on Jakku, the Force chose you. Whatever little spark of Light there may be left in my son, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>planted there. You rescued Poe, and BB-8, and saved the Resistance. You awakened the Force in Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn laughed. The Force worked </span>
  <em>
    <span>through him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those children on Canto Bight. Maz said she’s found a few Force-sensitives among her people, after you went to Takodana. Our allies on Minfar, only after we—</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>—landed there. And on Tevel. You know even that fellow D.J. contacted us with a few tips. A hardened scoundrel like him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> made an impression.” Here Leia’s smile turned sad. “You even softened Han up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe...I’m just incredibly handsome?” Finn teased. “You know, ‘Join the Resistance, we have cookies’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia shook her head. “Poe’s the PR guy. You bring a little something more. You might even say you’re kind of a big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you’re making fun of me,” Finn huffed, but by that he meant he finally believed her. He certainly wasn’t going to be the one to tell Leia Organa she was crazy to her face. “I guess...I’m happy to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I keep sending you places. Not because I don’t want you here. But because the rest of the galaxy needs you more. Rey is important. She’s going to be the one to stop Kylo Ren, and whatever comes next in all of this.” Leia leaned forward and took Finn’s hand. “But after that, Finn. After that, it’s going to be up to you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twenty-sixth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "wipeout." </p><p>This is really meta disguised as fic: I've always had a theory that Finn's role in the Force stuff is the "Awakening" part. Rey doesn't use the Force until she meets Finn, and the little boy in The Last Jedi also shows he can use the Force after meeting Finn. It's still a supporting role, but honestly anything more than what the movies did with Finn would have been better. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ RIP that sweet sweet TFA potential.</p><p>And congrats to John Boyega for his Golden Globe win!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>